


Nesta's Rage

by SheIsCandlelit



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angry!sex, F/M, First Time writing Smut, Smut, Training Session, Wrote for Nessian smut week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheIsCandlelit/pseuds/SheIsCandlelit
Summary: Since being remade in the Cauldron, Nesta has been burning.A rage has filled her bones and nothing can contain it.She turned to Morrigan to train her, to channel her anger at her revenge but when Cassian shows up for a training session instead things get even hotter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE SMUT! LORD SAVE ME THERE IS NO GOING BACK NOW!
> 
> So this is my first time ever writing smut. >//////<
> 
> It is 3am and I have not reread this, so I apologise if it doesn’t flow very well or if there are mistakes, but I really wanted to do something for Nessian smut week! So I picked Day 3, Angry!sex, because come on!
> 
> I will probably reread tomorrow and edit, but I just wanted to post this now before I lost my nerve!
> 
> Enjoy

Nesta was angry.

 

She thought she had been angry before … before the incident, but those emotions paled compared to what she felt now.

 

Since she had emerged from that damned Cauldron, it was like a fire had been lit inside of her that had only gotten hotter over the last month. 

 

It had taken Nesta almost a week to adjust to her new body, stumbling over her too long legs, smashing glasses with her too long arms and the very memorable moment when she got stuck in her bedroom’s bathroom for three hours before Cassian had wandered past and heard her cries for help. Of all the people to walk past at that moment, of course it had been Cassian.  
Once   
she had adjusted to the point of functioning, that alone had fueled her for a further 3 days. 

 

By the end of week two, there was nothing that didn’t rile her anger.

 

The way Rhysand and his Court looked at her. How quickly Elain was adjusting. Cassian’s smirk. When she walked into a room, and conversations stopped. How, when she closed her eyes, she was sent back to that dank dungeon cell. Cassian’s scent that she could now, thanks to her enhanced senses, smell every time he walked past her bedroom, even with the door closed. Elain’s pining for a Fae she had seen for all of five seconds. Her screams when she woke from another nightmare. 

 

And most of all, she hated the feeling of weakness.

 

Nesta had been reborn into this powerful body, and yet she felt like a child again. A child who had just watched her mother die, her whole life tipped upside down all, and she hated it. 

 

By the end of the third week, she swallowed her pride and approached Rhysand. The next time someone attacked her, she wanted to defend herself. The next time she saw that Fae bastard, she was going to take her revenge. 

 

Rhysand was kind, so kind is enraged her. By that afternoon she had been provided with training leathers that clung to her body, but was flexible enough that she had full, unrestricted movement, and the next morning she found herself in the training room with Morrigan.

 

For the next week, each morning Nesta met Morrigan in the training room and the fae didn’t go easy on her, which was exactly what Nesta had wanted. Then, after breaking for lunch, Nesta would return to the training room alone and practice what Morrigan had taught her.

 

Each night, she would collapse into bed, completely exhausted to the point where she didn’t dream at all.  
Still, she was angry. She broke several training dummies to pieces, and still she was not satisfied.

 

On the seventh day, Cassian walked into the room instead of Morrigan.

 

“Morrigan is away, so, lucky for you, I’m filling in for her.” Nesta could feel his eyes perusing her body in her leathers, and though her instinct was to back away, she stood firm. 

 

“No. I don’t want you.” Cassian’s eyes met hers, eyes darkened with obvious lust and she couldn’t stop the shiver that attacked her body. 

 

“You sure about that sweetheart?”

 

Nesta didn’t dignify his question with an answer as she turned away and stalked towards an intact training dummy. Annoyingly, Cassian didn’t accept her dismissal, and followed her.

 

Fists clenched, she got into position ready to strike, only to hear Cassian tut.

 

“Stand on more of an angle. Put your right foot further back and …”

 

“I know what I’m doing!” Nesta snapped, head whipping around to shoot him a look. Much to her frustration, he looked amused. The fires were stoked higher.

 

She punched.

 

He tutted again.

 

“Don’t punch like that. Untuck your thumb or risk breaking it.”

 

Nesta bared her teeth, the most fae like thing she had done yet, and her anger increased further.

 

Each time she struck the dummy, Cassian had something to say about it.

 

“Don’t straighten your arm so much. Bend your knees a little more. Don’t kick with the top of your foot. Lift your leg, then kick forwards.”

 

Eventually, Nesta saw red.

 

With a punch, the straw dummy head exploded and then she rounded on Cassian.

 

“What are you doing here Cassian?! Have you come here just to criticise me? Huh? To laugh at the poor human, stuck in this ridiculous body? To prove to me that your hundreds of years of fae knowledge outweighs my puny experiences? Well good job asshole, you’ve told me something I already knew!”  
For the first time since he had entered the room, Cassian’s face was serious, a flash of his own anger there.

 

“I’m here to help Nesta. We are all here to help, if only you would release your pride and ask for it! Instead, you stomp around, snapping at anyone who looks at you! And quite frankly, everyone is sick of it! Elain included.”

 

“Oh? Well if you’re all so sick of me, why not just throw me out huh? I can tell that’s what everyone is thinking!” She stalked towards Cassian, heat coursing through her body. “Nesta the proud. Nesta the cruel. Nesta the weak! Left Feyre to look after the family, while she the oldest sat back, too proud to dirty her fingers! Well that girl died in that Cauldron, Cassian. That damned Cauldron that turned me into this!”

 

Cassian’s gaze softened. Nesta punched him. Cassian laughed softly.

 

Nesta attempted to punch him again, but he caught her hand, then the other as she tried to hit him again. When she tried to wriggle free, he pulled her closer to his body, one arm holding her hands above her head, the other wrapping around her waist.

 

This close, he was all she could smell, and it was intoxicating. Her chest heaved rapidly, and through her clothes, and his, she could feel rope after rope of muscle. The fires peaked, awakening something she didn’t want to name inside of her.

 

“Let go of me.” Even in her own ears, her voice was soft, no real resistance there.

 

“Or what?!” Cassian’s voice was husky, and she tipped her head up to meet his gaze. His eyes were hooded, lust darkening them. Her mouth went dry.

 

“Go on then. Do it! Just take what you want! It’s what men do isn’t it?!”

 

Before she could even blink, Cassian had released her and taken two steps back, shame mixing with his lust. There was anger there too, and Nesta wasn’t sure who that anger was aimed at.

 

“Sorry. I’ll leave now.” Cassian turned and began to walk away. Nesta hated the coldness that seeped into her body the further he walked from her, so without thinking, she lifted the nearest thing, a loose dummy body part, and threw it at him, nailing him on the back of the head. Cassian stopped, but didn’t turn back.

 

“So you’re just going to leave?! I thought you were going to train me?”

 

“And I thought you wanted me to leave?” His voice was weary. “You made it pretty clear what you think of me.” He began to walk away again, so Nesta followed.

 

When the reached the door to exit the training room, Nesta grabbed his arm. Then, the world spun and she was pinned to the closed door between Cassian’s arms.

 

“What, woman?!” Cassian’s teeth were gritted, like he was in pain. “You wanted me to go, so I was going, and as soon as I leave you as me to stay! What is wrong with you?!”

 

“Everything!” Nesta’s shouted reply was. “Everything is wrong okay?! I don’t know what I am doing anymore! With this body, with this situation! I have no idea what is going on, I have no idea how much time has passed since those damned Queens abducted us, I have no idea where my sister is! And Gods damnit I hate not knowing! I hate that I am in this body! I hate that my sister is settling and I can’t! I hate that I am so selfish I can only think of myself …. And you.” The last two words were spoken softly.

 

“What?” Cassian’s face was a mix of concern, wonder and the ever present lust.

 

Nesta gritted her teeth. “You’re in my head, Cassian. I hate it! I hate that I always know which room you are in and that your smell fills my nose and …”

 

Cassian broke her sentence by crushing his lips to hers. Her immediate reaction? She bit him.

 

“Shit! Nesta what the fuck?” Cassian pulled back, lifting a hand to touch his lip and finding traces of blood there. His eyes slid back to hers, her breath stuck in her throat. “Gods damn it woman! You really try my patience! If you don’t want me like I want you then …”

 

This time, it was Nesta who silenced Cassian with her lips. Then, Cassian was leaning onto his, his erection pressing into her hip. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him even closer, a moan slipping past her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, hands clutching her bottom.

 

Then, his lips slid from hers, down her throat, while he lifted her up, using his hands to spread her legs, which she wrapped around his waist. His erection met her centre, and she moaned again, feeling him hiss against her neck.

 

Cassian began to rub against her, causing sparks of pleasure to wash through her. 

 

“More!” She moaned, and Cassian was happy to comply.

 

Confident she was secured, pinned between his body and the wall, Cassian moved his hands to her top, and began to unlace the bodice.

 

“When I walked in and saw you in this …. Fuck I wanted to rip it off you and take you there and then.” Nesta moaned as the cold air hit her suddenly exposed breast, only to be warmed a second later by Cassian’s hot tongue. It swirled around her nipple, before flicking it almost hesitantly, before her moans confirmed she was enjoying the attention and he did it again and again.   
His other hand moved to the other breast and began to roll the hardened bud it found between his fingers.

 

Nesta began to ache at her core, feeling the need for release growing. 

 

“Cassian! More!”

 

Cassian growled and Nesta moved her fingers to the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up and severing his contact with her breasts, a soft whimper escaping her at the loss of his warmth. But the feel of his skin on hers was exquisite! Sparks were flying through her body like nothing she had felt before, and suddenly she wanted, no needed to know what he tasted like.

 

Before he could continue his ministrations, she released herself from around his waist, and dropped to the ground, fingers fumbling at his tie.

 

“Nesta, what …?”

 

His question was cut short when she successfully untied his trousers and pulled them down, releasing his full length to her view. It was impressive, and already beaded with pre-cum.

 

“Nesta, sweetheart, you don’t have to …”

 

Her mouth closed around the tip, and her tongue reached out to hesitantly stroke the slit.

 

“Shit!” Cassian’s hand threaded into her hair, but he didn’t push her. “Nesta! Fuck!” She moved her mouth further along his length, and sucked, looking up and meeting Cassian’s eyes as she did.

 

Her tongue swirled the tip, mimicking the actions of his tongue on her breast, and watched as he tensed up, his mouth open and panting with the effort to not thrust.

 

“Nesta …. Fuck …. If you keep going I’m going to … shit ….” Nesta sucked once more, taking him as deep as she could, before slowly dragging her mouth back along his shaft, never breaking eye contact. 

 

“I want you Cassian. I need you, and I hate myself for it, but I feel like if I don’t have you now I’ll break!”

 

Cassian lifted Nesta up, sweeping an arm across a table to clear it, kicking his trousers off, lay Nesta on the table, and undid her trousers. When she was finally naked, he stared at her wet core and licked his lips. 

 

“Beautiful …” he breathed, before his tongue licked up her centre. Pleasure shot through her, heating her to her core, back arching off the table. He licked and sucked until she was a writhing mess before him, and then he added a finger and she flew apart. But he didn’t stop there.

 

He pumped his finger in and out of her as she rode her orgasm to completion, then added a second finger and then a third. Meanwhile, his mouth has stopped moving against her and was watching her in awe. As he watched her, pleasured from his fingers, she felt the pleasure mounting again until she was moaning his name over and over again and when she thought she was going to explode again, he stopped.

 

“What are you ...?!”

 

He lined himself up to her entrance, his breath coming in pants and slid in slowly, his preparation and her own wetness meant she felt no pain, though there was a slight discomfort as she adjusted to his size. Cassian’s teeth gritted against the need to move, giving her the time she needed to adjust, and when she couldn’t take the wait anymore, she wiggled her hips.

 

“Move already!”

 

He pulled out slowly almost all the way, before he slid back into her, almost as slowly, and both moaned in unison.

 

“Fuck Nesta. You’re so tight … don’t know … how long …” He pulled out again, and back in a little faster.

 

“Less talking! More moving Cassian!”

 

He gripped her legs, forcing them further apart and picked up the pace, pounding into her again and again, moaning her name and throwing his head back, which was just about the hottest thing Nesta had ever seen and soon she exploded again, higher than the first time, her walls clenching around him.

 

He pumped another three, four times before he too was pushed over the edge, crying out her name.

 

And then he rolled her over, so that he was lying flush against the table, wings spread out, and she on top of him. His muscled body was covered in sweat, and his chest heaved in and out quickly. They were quiet for a few minutes, while both came down from the high of their orgasms, and for the first time in weeks, Nesta felt like the rage inside her had calmed. 

 

“I never thought the big, bad warrior would be a post-sex cuddler,” Nesta said, much gentler than she had expected it to be.

 

Cassian simply chuckled in response.


End file.
